User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Heroes Vs Villains (Revenge of Pahkitew Island)
Plot Trivia Here's the order of the All Stars Cast: #Harold #LeShawna #Shawn #DJ #Jasmine #Topher #Justin #Noah #Sugar #Sky #Dave #Lindsay #Courtney #Gwen #Ella #Rodney #Beth #Izzy #Owen #Tyler #Trent #Duncan #Cody #Sierra Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off with Chris standing at the docks of Pahkitew Island.) *Chris: "This season, We’ve got all stars cast from past seasons.So let’s introduce the cast." (A plane flew over the waters.) *Chris: "The boy who adores her girlfriend so much, Harold." (Chef dragged Harold out of the plane.) *Harold: "Where are we(Screams)." (Harold fell and landed in the water.) *Chris: "The girl who loves Harold so much, LeShawna." (Chef shoved LeShawna to the outside of the plane.) *LeShawna: "You’ve gone too far, McLean." (Chef knocks LeShawna off the plane.) *LeShawna: (Screams). *Chris: "He's scared of zombies and tries to defend his soul, Shawn." (Shawn steps out of the plane.) *Shawn: "Is this the same place we've been before(Screams)." (Shawn falls off the plane and landed in the water.) *Chris: "He developed a phobia of animals, DJ." *DJ: "Is this the right place(Screams)Mama." (DJ fell off the plane and into the water.) *Chris: "She is more adventurous than anyone else, Jasmine." (Jasmine steps off the plane and noticed Shawn in the water.) *Jasmine: "Shawn." (Jasmine jumps in the water.) *Chris: "He tries to be a host like me and his plans are always a failure, Topher." (Chef throws Topher out of the plane.) *Topher: "Bring it on, McLean." *Chris: "Everyone's loveable lovebird, Justin." (Chef throws Justin out of the plane.) *Justin: "So not cool(Screams)." *Chris: "Bookworm, Noah." (Chef throws Noah out of the plane.) *Noah: "This is highly illogical(Screams)." *Chris: "Pageant Queen, Sugar." (Chef drags Sugar out of the plane.) *Sugar: "Anyone seen my crown(Screams)." *Chris: "Lovesick to his boyfriend, Sky." (Chef throws Sky into the water.) *Sky: "But Dave was really lovesick to me at the time(Screams)." *Chris: "Never know what’s next, Dave." (Dave falls out of the plane.) *Dave: "Bring it." *Chris: "Ms. Fabulous, aka, Lindsay." (Lindsay falls off the plane.) *Lindsay: "I’m flying(Screams)." *Chris: "C.I.T gal, Courtney." (Chef throws Courtney out of the plane.) *Courney: "Why me(Screams)." *Chris: "Goth girl, Gwen." (Chef drags Gwen out of the plane.) *Gwen: "You’re doomed, McLean(Screams)." *Chris: "Songbird, Ella." (Ella falls off the plane.) *Ella: "Look at me, I'm flying(Screams)." *Chris: "Everyone's favourite guy in love, Rodney." (Rodney falls off the plane.) *Rodney: (Screams). *Chris: "Girl who knows it all, Beth." (Beth falls off the plane.) *Beth: (Screams). *Chris: "Crazy-girl, Izzy." (Izzy jumps off the plane.) *Izzy: "Cannonball." *Chris: "Guy with an appetite, Owen." (Owen falls off the plane.) *Owen: (Screams). *Chris: "Sports-man, Tyler." (Tyler jumps off the plane.) *Tyler: "Extreme." *Chris: "Coolest Guy, Trent." (Trent falls off the plane.) *Trent: (Screams). *Chris: "Bad-Boy, Duncan." (Duncan falls off the plane.) *Duncan: "Bring it." *Chris: "Kid-nerdy, aka, Cody." (Cody falls off the plane.) *Cody: (Screams). *Chris: “And she always have a crush on somebody, it’s Sierra." (Sierra jumps off the plane.) *Sierra: "For Cody." *Chris: "This is gonna be the best season ever." (Chris pressed a button and the contestants get washed up to shore.) *Chris: "Yep. Best season ever." (Scene cuts to everyone on the beach.) *Chris: "Hiya, old friends." *Beth: "Is this island called Pahkitew Island." *Chris: "Uh-Huh." *Sky: "I really understand words from before." (Confessional: Beth.) *Beth: "Since when did Sky understand Cree." (End of confessional.) *Chris: "We had some big changes for this season. For one, the animals are not robots. Trust me." *Izzy: "Finally. Someone thinks of me." *Chris: "This season, I've upgraded your comionnations. This season, the losers have to sleep in Pimapotew Kinosewak's treefort." *All: (Groans). *Chris: "But the winners get to stay in the all new McLean Spa Resort, complete with a pool with a water slide, a hot tub, showers, masseuse, and a playground." *All: (Cheering). *Chris: "And in your additions to your all-star status. I'm dividing you into teams based on your past performances. Heroes against Villains." (Confessional: Sierra.) *Sierra: "I love being on the heroes team. It’s so Heroic." (End of confessional.) *Chris: "Sky, Duncan, Tyler, Dave, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Sugar, Rodney and LeShawna. From now on, your team is the Villainous Vipers." *LeShawna: "What. Why am I on the Villains Team." *Beth: "Because you and Heather are rivals." *Chris: "Yeah. What she said." *LeShawna: "But I’ve done so many good things. I'm a nice guy. Not a villain." (Confessional: LeShawna.) *LeShawna: "Why me. I just want to be on the Heroes team instead of the Villains." (End of confessional.) *Chris: "Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Topher, Jasmine, Shawn, Ella, DJ, Cody, Owen, Harold and Sierra. Your team is the Heroic Hedgehogs." *Jasmine: "Um. How are Hedgehogs heroic." *Chris: "It was that or else it would be the Heroic Hammerhead Sharks." *Shawn: "Hedgehogs it is." *Chris: "Okay. We've figured that your first challenge is to find a key. There are many keys down the water. But, choose wisely. One of those keys is the real deal. The first team that’s finds their key and opens the Spa Hotel doors, wins the challenge and someone from other team will be going home tonight. Meet me at the lake in fifteen minutes." *Noah: "Wait. Shouldn't we changed into our swimsuits or something first." *Chris: "Sorry. No time!" (The scene cuts to everyone walking to the lake.) Act 2 (Scene cuts to the meeting area.) *Chris: "I can't believe I'm saying this. But the Heroic Hedgehogs wins the challenge." *All: (Cheering). *Chris: "Okay, Villainous Vipers. Please go and vote. Because, one member of your team is heading home today." *All: (Groaning). Act 3 (That night, at elimination.) *Chris: "Welcome to the elimination area. Does anyone like the new peanut gallery. Isn’t it awesome." *All: "Yeah." *Chris: "In order to cast your votes use a picture and a marker to the person you want voted off. Now get voting." (Everyone started casting their votes.) *Chris: "Okay. The following players are safe. Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Dave, Sky, Justin, Noah, Izzy, Tyler and Sugar. Rodney, you’re on the chopping block for you’re mumbling attitude and LeShawna. You’re on the chopping block for your inadequate physique." *LeShawna: “I just can’t help it.” *Chris: "And the loser is...Rodney." *Rodney: "What. Me. But I was doing oh so good.I guess I'm riding the cannon thingy." *Chris: "Actually, This season, we’ve got a brand new elimination device. You’ll be amazed." (The scene cuts to Rodney in an elimination device.) *Chris: "Behold! The Flush of Shame.Patent pending." *All: "Gross. Ew. Yikes." *Rodney: "Oh well. Goodbye, everyone. It’s been a lot of..." (Chris pressed a button and Rodney got flushed.) *Rodney: (Screams). Category:Blog posts